


Ravished

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, hell, I didn't mean it like that."  "Didn't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravished

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

TITLE: Ravished

AUTHOR: Maple Tide

E-MAIL: mapletide@fastmail.fm

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved that are from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J. K. Rowling and all associated publishers (including Scholastic Press, Bloomsburg, and Raincoast). I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes. The plot involved, any stray characters that may crop up, and any other things that don't belong to her belong to me. I'm not seeking to make any money off of this; rather I'm going it for fun and for the chance to get it out of my own imagination before it drives me even more insane. Understood? =) Good.

RATING: PG-13 to R

CATEGORY: PWP

KEYWORDS: Remus, Sirius, leather manacles, family photos

SPOILERS: None

PAIRING(S): Remus/Sirius

ARCHIVE: SBRL Glovesmack. Marauder Me. Wolf and Hound

FEEDBACK: Please? I can be reached at mapletide@fastmail.fm

SUMMARY: "I didn't mean it like that!" "Didn't you?"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written for SBRL Glovesmack, for a challenge issued by Ballyharnon. Of the items suggested for inclusion, I did include the cat-eye glasses, the leather manacles, a mention of Regulus Black, and family photos. I think that's all. I had 400 words to do it in; I managed it in 348.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

"Oh, hell. I didn't mean it like that!"

The statement earned him a smirk and a glance over cat-eye glasses, "Didn't you?"

"I didn't! It wasn't an invitation."

"Then tell me how you... acquired those leather manacles."

Sirius slumped. "They were gifted me."

"By whom?"

"Regulus."

Remus' eyebrows arched, "Oh, really."

"Bella dared him to."

The smirk intensified, "Do tell."

Sirius sighed and reached for the album, pulled out a single photograph, and tossed it in Remus' direction. Unfortunately, the amount of force he put into that toss only left it dangling in the air, slowly dropping toward Remus' hand. He was very close to pulling out his wand, pointing it at either Moony's head, his own or both and performing a memory charm so neither of them would remember this conversation.

Instead he tilted his chin upwards in a grand show of arrogance and waited.

Finally, Remus removed his glasses and looked at him with a gleam in those brown eyes, "Interesting."

"Bella's twisted, you know that."

"So that's a reason for this photograph?"

"Did she **need** a reason?"

"Perhaps not. Still, it does give me ideas."

The photograph joined the glasses in the abyss beyond the curtains of their bed.

"What sort of ideas?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, I suppose."

Sirius opened his mouth to ask what he was planning, but before he could get the words out, Remus' lips were over his; he had learned over the years the best way to silence him. Slowly, Sirius found himself flat on the bed with Remus hovering over him, forgetting what he was going to ask, and deciding it didn't even matter.

Then there was a click above his head.

Sirius looked up to see the leather manacles holding him quite firmly in place.

"Now I have you where I want you," Remus told him with the most deliciously wicked grin on his face.

Sirius sighed melodramatically, and prepared himself to be ravished, only to discover that there was no way to prepare for that onslaught.

At least he could say he'd tried.


End file.
